Hidden Hearts
by Miri3
Summary: Another story for Rushwater Holt. Raineyes has never felt love until she met Lakefrost. He changed everything. But how will losing him change everything again?
1.

Hidden Hearts

Hidden Hearts

A Rushwater Holt fic by Jessi

Disclaimer:  
Elfquest and all related characters and ideas are © WaRP Graphics.

Rushwater Holt is an original concept and © Cindy England.  
*

"Ayoooah, Sunfire!"

Hoping out of the den she shared with her lovemate, Raineyes smiled as her wolf ran up to greet her. Sunfire was her strongest wolf-bond, as she almost felt the creature was herself on all fours. Even Sunfire's fur captured streaks of red, much like the red top that Raineyes supported. Giving her wolf-friend a gentle scratch behind the ears, Raineyes hopped onto her back. "Lets go, Sunfire!"

Sunfire no longer had to ask where Raineyes wanted to go, but the bright-eyed elf sent to her anyway. _**Find Lakefrost** _Raineyes sent to her wolf-friend, laughing aloud as Sunfire let out a wide jump over a fallen tree. Although Raineyes, as always, was in a pleasant mood that evening, she had the feeling her gentle lovemate would not be. He had refused to go on the hunt lately, and he seemed to be keeping himself from the rest of the tribe, Raineyes included. Although the young elf-girl would admit that there still existed some strangeness from Lakefrost's recent recognition of Blossombeach – and his choice to remain with Raineyes – she had hoped it would strengthen what they had. Instead, Lakefrost had taken to hiding out in the woods, away from his friends and his tribe. But Raineyes was sure she could find him this time. Sunfire could sniff out anything.

Sunfire began to slow down, a scent she had grown familiar with filling the air. She carried her elf-friend at a slower pace, but her long strides making up for lost time as she followed a path around trees and brush. Raineyes leaned forward to see where her wolf was taking her, and then it dawned on her. '_The river?'_ she thought, beginning to see its water through the thick trees. _'Of course.. It's where he always goes when he wants to think..'_

Hoping off Sunfire, Raineyes thanked her friend, then began to walk the rest of the way. As the trees slowly faded to a remaining few, she could see the dark blonde-brown hair of her lovemate catch in a gentle breeze. He was seated by the edge of a river, his wolfbond at his side. Every now and then, Lakefrost would absently raise a hand to give Whitecross a scratch or a gentle pat, but never turned his gaze from the distance.

Upon hearing Raineyes approach, Whitecross turned to growl at an unlikely intruder, but instead bounded up to Raineyes, allowing her to give him a few scratches in exchange for a lick. Hoping on his back, Whitecross walked the elf-girl to her lovemate, giving her his former seat beside him.

She sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out at whatever Lakefrost seemed to see, wondering why she had not at least received a greeting of some sorts. Lakefrost had changed something in Raineyes since they became lovemates. Raineyes had wished to help one of her dear friends in the loss of his lifemate; Lakefrost had wished to show his dear friend that there were things in life outside of a child's laughter. Although many elves in the holt felt Raineyes would never lose her boldness and her childish personality, the hidden side of her that cared deeply for all was slowly showing, much to everyone's acknowledgements and a few surprised faces. When Lakefrost had come into recognition yet again, this time with Blossombeach, the holt had waited for Raineyes' angered, childish protest to it. Instead, she had calmly accepted it, and waited for Lakefrost's decision – one that seemed to be a burden on him now.

"Lakefrost.." she said softly, shivering slightly as a cold breeze came across her. "We have not seen you at the holt for several days now.. the hunting party is worried about you. As I am." Pushing a lock of her red hair away from her eyes, Raineyes turned and looked at her lovemate. "If.. what's bothering you is the same that has bothered me, then I understand, lovemate." Raineyes took a deep breath before continuing. "I've never wished for recognition. To be honest, the idea of it frightens me. But.. there is no one I would rather share my soul and my life with than you."

Lakefrost slowly turned to look at his little lovemate, her bright blue eyes looking at him with a gentle glow he had never seen in her before. Raineyes was a fiery young elf.. he wondered now, had that been what made her so appealing to him? They had slowly given each other parts of themselves. But nothing could prepare him for what would happen next.

_**I am Aur, Lakefrost..**_

Raineyes raised a hand to her own chest and breathed deeply. Her soul name, which she had searched so long and hard to find, was now part of another. Her eyes, ones that burned with her namesake, stared at her lovemate, waiting for his reaction, a kind word, his own soul name returned.. anything.

Lakefrost stayed absolutely still, even his breath coming out much softer and slower. Yet another soul name had been given to him.. but this time not from the force of recognition, but from love. He looked at his lovemate, who so badly seemed to want acceptance again.. then pulled her into a tight embrace.

Raineyes sighed softly, a content sigh, and rested her head on Lakefrost. She had hoped for his soul name in return, but just knowing he still loved and still cared was enough for her now. Even the most stubborn wolf in the pack knew what love was – and secretly longed for it as she did. And now it was part of her always.


	2. 

"Come, lovemate

"Come, lovemate." Raineyes rested a hand on Lakefrost's own and smiled at him. "The day is coming. We should get back to the holt."

Lakefrost nodded and stood, helping his lovemate to her feet. He still felt slightly shocked from the gift she had given him, but a trusted peace rested in him as well; he had worried his recent recognition of Blossombeach would destroy what he had with his lovemate, but knew now it would be stronger. A joy was inside of him that he had not felt in a while.

Suddenly, however, a cold feeling came over Lakefrost. He put a hand on Raineyes' shoulder, shivering slightly. Raineyes felt it too; something unnatural was extremely close to the holt, the elves' territory - to her and Lakefrost.

"Raineyes," Lakefrost said softly, squeezing her shoulder. "Take Sunfire and get back to the holt. I will follow right behind you, I promise."

Raineyes opened her mouth to argue, but catching a glance in her lovemate's eyes, instead began to back up towards her wolf friend. She watched Lakefrost take a step towards him as well when suddenly a strong stench entered Raineyes' nose. She sniffled, her eyes glaring. She recognized that smell a moment too late…

"Lakefrost! Watch out!" Raineyes cried loudly as two humans suddenly tore through the trees, approaching the elves and the wolves. Land Lopers, that would make the elves their sacrifice.. Raineyes reached for her dagger, preparing to attack the five-fingered ones with all her strength when Lakefrost stepped in front of her.

_**Go back to the holt, beloved! Go now!**_ he sent to her, his mind piercing hers. Raineyes stared at Lakefrost in shock. He was usually happy, kind.. this anger was a side of him she'd never seen before. The want and need to protect in him was deep, but was it always done in blind rage?

_**I will not let you fight alone!_** Raineyes returned his send in desperation. The humans approached the pairs of elves and wolves, talking in their strange language to one another in low, horrid voices. Raineyes glared at them with disgust, her own snarls beginning to surface with Lakefrost's, when suddenly Sunfire dove out from behind them, attacking the humans head-on.

"Sunfire!" Raineyes cried, taking a leap for the wolf. They would kill her beautiful bond-animal! Her dagger raised, Raineyes howled as she leaped to join her wolf in a fight.

Lakefrost reached to grab Raineyes, but she flew through his fist like air. Raineyes was a good fighter, but Lakefrost knew his lovemate could not hold off two humans alone.. not even with the aid of the wolves. His own wolf-bond had dove for the second human, teeth bared and ready to kill. Lakefrost only watched for a second longer before racing into the fight.

_**I said go back to the holt!**_ he sent to Raineyes, grabbing her away from the human. She let out a cry of protest as Lakefrost pushed her out of harm's way, but away from the fight as well. Falling over with his strong shove, Raineyes shook her flame-hair out of her face and fumbled on the ground for her dagger, wondering how and where she had dropped it.   


No, she would not turn tail, not even for Lakefrost. This was a fight that he, too, could not win on his own, and she knew that. And she refused to watch him try. But without a weapon, she was useless.

Suddenly, Lakefrost let loose a sharp cry of pain, causing Raineyes to look up instantly. The humans were fleeing, yelling at the elves in their garbled tongue behind them, Whitecross bearing his teeth in rage at the fleeing five-fingers. Raineyes stumbled to her feet, running towards her lovemate, letting out a soft howl of triumph. They had won! They had chased the humans away from their holt, protected their kin and friends.. 

"Lovemate?" Raineyes dropped beside Lakefrost, putting a hand on his face. He was bleeding.. the humans had injured him badly. Next to his body, she could see her wolfbond, lying on the ground. The blood was hard to see in the wolf's brown-red fur, but Raineyes' keen sight caught sight of it - and the lack of breath her wolf friend took. Surly, Sunfire could not be dead..

_**Aur…_**

The use of her soulname from another shocked her. She had given Lakefrost her name willingly, but hadn't expected to hear him use it so swiftly.. She could feel a pain in her soul, and knew that not only was her wolf-friend dead, but her lovemate might soon be as well.

_**I need to get you back to the holt, beloved.** _Raineyes rested her arm under Lakefrost's head and attempted to help him sit up. _**Can you stand?**_

**-You- need to get yourself back, Raineyes.** Raineyes could feel her lovemate's sends grow weaker, and her own vision blurred from unexpected tears. _**Do not waste your strength on me.. Go back to the holt before the humans return.**_

**Beloved..** Raineyes held her breath to hold herself from sobbing just yet. She felt Lakefrost's hand gently drape one of her own, and squeezed it softly.

_**I am Teva, my little sunset. Hold that part of me forever..**_

Raineyes felt Lakefrost's hand go limp, and watched his last breath of life fade from his body. She held it now - Lakefrost's soul name, the deepest part of himself was part of her as well. But it was the only part of him she could ever hold again.

The tears fell unwillingly now, and Raineyes threw back her head, letting out a loud howl, mixed in with a struggled sob. Forgetting that humans might be near-by, she let her howl echo through the night sky until she felt she could no more. 

Standing on shaking legs, Raineyes picked up the dagger that had fallen from Lakefrost's hand and gently touched his face. In such a short amount of time, like a flash of skyfire, she had lost two things she held incredibly dear to her.. 

Raineyes took a flying leap onto Whitecross's back, aware of the wolf's inner pain as well. Although Whitecross had not been her bond, she had a feeling he would take her where she wished to go. Sure enough, the wolf took off running into the night, carrying the pain-stricken elf with him beyond the holt's borders.

**

Woodsmoke had walked to his den, ready to sleep through the day when a howl, almost out of hearing range, filled his ears. He shivered slightly, recognizing something about the sound of the howl - something that made his thoughts turn to his daughter, Raineyes. But surly it could not be hers.. she had no reason to let out such a cry.

"Woodsmoke!"

Woodsmoke's younger sister, Brightmoss, ran towards her brother with fierce footsteps. Her face wore a look of panic, and he hopped down to meet her halfway.

"What is it, Brightmoss?" Woodsmoke asked, now in alarm as he looked at his panicked sister.

"I've just gotten back from Blossombeach's den," Brightmoss said, her voice filled with urgency. "She says she can feel it.. Lakefrost is horribly injured. She believes dead.. the pain she felt was .. strong enough to be so.."

Woodsmoke's eyes went wide. Although Blossombeach and Lakefrost had chosen not to lifemate, they shared souls, and therefor, shared each other's pain as well. Blossombeach's feel of his death, then had to be accurate.. then the cry he had heard may have been Raineyes's after all.

"We need to find Raineyes!" Woodsmoke said. "Where she is, Lakefrost is. She left earlier to go hunt for him.."

The sibling pair hopped on their wolves, accompanied by a few other elves that had heard the quickly spread news as well. They took off at a fast pace, Woodsmoke's wolf sniffing out Raineyes's trail easily, leading them to the spot where Lakefrost and Sunfire lay dead, but nothing more.

"Raineyes.." Woodsmoke said softly, hopping off his wolf to examine Lakefrost's body. "She's gone off on her own. I should go after her.."

"No, brother."

Woodsmoke looked at Brightmoss slowly, their eyes meeting. Brightmoss shook her head and continued. "Raineyes has a purpose out there alone in the woods. Let her discover it. Let her discover it and who she is, beyond her soul name. There will be time for questions later."


	3. 

Raineyes sighed wearily as she slumped under a tree, her hair fluttering around her ears in disarray

Raineyes sighed wearily as she slumped under a tree, her hair fluttering around her ears in disarray. She was sleepy, tired, and Whitecross shared her feelings as he lay next to her and placed his head in her lap. Both the old wolf and the young elf maiden let out a miserable, long sigh. 

Raineyes felt as if she had been running for moons. Her body felt weak, as if she might fall apart at any moment. She knew she needed rest, as did the wolf, but her heart told her she would never get to sleep now. The warm rays of sunlight beat through the trees, warming her almost uncomfortably; Raineyes had never been a day-person and the light of day gave her body an uncomfortable chill. 

She wanted to sleep; she longed for the chance to drift off into the dream-world, to be lost in the _NOW_, with nothing behind her, or ahead to worry about. It would have been so much easier had Lakefrost not shared with her. Now she held a part of him that refused to let her move on. 

"Father must be worried about me," she said softly, scratching the wolf behind the ears. Raineyes, however, seemed to be talking to herself more than the wolf. "And Brightmoss. We should go back to the holt." 

Raineyes shook her head angrily as her plan to turn her thoughts to more practical things failed. His face lingered in her mind, but something gripped her much stronger. 

"Teva." 

Her voice barely came out above a whisper as the name found its way to her lips. No longer able to control her feelings, Raineyes buried her face into her lovemate's wolf-friend, the faint smell of Lakefrost and her uncontrollable tears coaxing her into an uncomfortable sleep. 

Raineyes jerked awake as the feeling of day shifting to night entered her soul. She was still tired, and had a pounding headache to match, and sat up with a slight groan of pain. Things were not going her way. 

Standing up, Raineyes began to pace around in a circle as she contemplated her options. She could continue to wander around, in search of nothing, or go back to her home and the holt and those who loved her, and were worried about her. 

Sighing, Raineyes pushed a lock of her red hair away from her eyes. Well, she needed something to drink before she could make any decisions like that. 

Raineyes called Whitecross to her, and she waited for the wolf to join her side before walking towards the stream she heard in the distance. The sounds of night approaching grew louder in her keen elven ears, and she sighed, though this time feeling a bit more comfortable. The night was her friend. It would clear her mind, send her to the NOW, and help her think of what to do. 

Kneeling down by a small body of rushing water, Raineyes dipped her hands in to first splash herself awake. The water felt cold and clean, and it brought life back to her face, and a bit more confidence. It was foolish, she decided, to remain gone much longer. Her father might think she had been captured by humans and Woodsmoke would venture after her. She couldn't let that happen. 

But going back would bring questions, the want to hear what had happened. Lakefrost's howl. The young elf wasn't sure she could face all these things. She had lost friends and lovemates in the past, but none of them had ever touched her this deeply - none of them had ever given her their most secretive, most wonderful part. 

"What should I do?" Raineyes said softly, speaking to nothing and no one, except herself. "Someone tell me what I should do!" 

Looking down at the water, Raineyes let out a frustrated sob, then suddenly opened her eyes. The colours of sunset, reflecting brightly on the water, had caught her attention as swift as a piercing arrow. Deep red and orange; they had always been her favourite colours. And Lakefrost, since their lovemating, had always seen it fit to call Raineyes his 'little sunset'. Words and colours that 

meant so much to her. 

The feeling of the summer night on its way filled her bones, and suddenly, the elf knew. Standing up, she smiled through her sorrow and gave her lovemate's wolf a gentle pat on the head. 

Hopping onto his back, she smiled as the sun settled farther in the sky, the bright red and orange driving through the air like thousands of arrows and spears, reflecting off Raineyes's face, hands and body. It was time. 

"Whitecross, let's go home," she said to the wolf gently. He needed no other words to know where to take her.


	4. 

Woodsmoke sat under a tree, staring out into the open with his piercing gray eyes

Woodsmoke sat under a tree, staring out into the open with his piercing gray eyes. An emptiness had taken over him, for he had not eaten or seen the inside of his den for days. He only thought of his daughter, his proud daughter, who had disappeared after what seemed like a Land Loper attack. 

The memories remained bright and yet, grim, even to one who lived in the _NOW_. Moments passed at a snail's pace for the father of Raineyes, who had to strain his mind to follow Soulseeker's orders - he was not allowed to venture after his daughter. Not blindly, at least. 

The hunting parties had searched for her and Woodsmoke at least knew that Raineyes was alive and well - if she had been captured, he would have known it, he was almost certain. But he longed to see her sparkling blue eyes that were her namesake - and it seemed that nothing else mattered anymore. 

Brightmoss watched him from a distance with a concerned frown on her face. She had tried to put her brother's mind at ease as best she could, hiding her own fear - Raineyes was more like a daughter to her than her niece, now. For his sake, however, she had been strong, and had tried to convince Woodsmoke to be the same and to have faith. Her efforts seemed wasted. 

"High Ones, give him strength," Brightmoss whispered before gently approaching her brother. She stared down at him beneath the tree before taking a seat beside him. 

"The night grows short, Woodsmoke," she said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Won't you come to the den? You need rest, not another restless time in the sunlight." 

"No," he said shortly, his gaze never leaving the ever-moving forest. "I wait for Raineyes." 

"I know you do, brother," Brightmoss said softly. "But you are no help to her in this condition! You need rest! What good is it, when she returns, if you are weak with hunger and faint from lack of rest?" 

Woodsmoke did not answer, but instead traced his hand through the dirt slowly, casting his gaze to the ground. He felt Brightmoss's hands on his shoulders tighten, then suddenly found himself in his sister's embrace as tears fell from his eyes. 

"Not my daughter, Brightmoss," he said softly between sobs. "I can't lose my daughter!" 

"Raineyes is both stubborn and strong," Brightmoss reassured him, patting his back softly. She will not be taken down easily. And she will return to us, Woodsmoke. But she will want to see her father with a healthy, happy smile." 

Woodsmoke sighed as Brightmoss's comforting voice continued. She was right, he knew, about Raineyes. Nothing could change her mind once it was made up and Woodsmoke knew right now it was set on survival. 

"Come, brother." 

Woodsmoke let Brightmoss guide him to his feet and begin the walk to his den. A few fragile steps were taken as the siblings' tribesmates took to their den, the feeling of morning and sleep growing in their wolfblood. Woodsmoke sighed softly. His steps were heavy, as were his heart and head. He knew sleep would be both easy and uneasy; welcome and unwelcome. He knew what he needed, but also what he wanted- 

"Father!" 

Woodsmoke's skin nearly tingled with the sound of his daughter's voice filling his ears. Both he and Brightmoss turned their heads to see a most welcomed site - Raineyes, racing into the holt on the back of Lakefrost's wolf. 

She rode up to her father and aunt and slowly slid off Whitecross' back. Gently glancing up at her father, she offered him a smile. "I'm home, Father," she said softly. 

"Are you okay, cub?" Woodsmoke's voice came out filled with emotion as he ran a hand through Raineyes' hair, pulling out loose twigs and leaves, her strawberry-red curls falling over her shoulders. 

"I'm fine, Father. I'm fine." Raineyes suddenly threw her arms around her father's neck, hugging him fiercely. "I'm so sorry." 

Woodsmoke didn't answer, holding her close, letting his tight embrace and tears speak for him. The two stood still as the sturdiest tree for a few moments, before a gentle, yet stern voice interrupted them. 

"Raineyes?" 

Raineyes slowly pulled away from her father to look at her Chief. She knew he would want words with her as soon as she returned to the holt, but had tried to think otherwise. 

"Greet your friends and family," Soulseeker said to her, giving her a smile. "Then meet me in my den. We need to talk." 

"Yes, my Chief," Raineyes said, nodding. She had a feeling of what he would say, but wondered if Soulseeker knew what she would say in return. 

Soulseeker's discussion had touched everything Raineyes believed it would - she had fled from the holt without thinking of her own safety, without letting the others know she was even alive. She had caused the worry of her tribesmates and angst among the hunting party, her friends, and especially her father in her absence. There were questions to answer about the humans' attack, if her and Lakefrost had provoked them, about where they had been and what they had been doing. Raineyes answered her questions, admitted her guilt, and agreed to her accusations as she patiently awaited her turn. 

"Is there anything you'd like to add, Raineyes?" Soulseeker finally asked. 

Raineyes gently turned her gaze to that of her father, who had joined her in Soulseeker's den. She had a feeling Brightmoss, as well as Dreamshadow and Nettle were waiting below to check on Woodsmoke and his daughter. She knew now was the best time to answer. 

"Yes," she said in a proud voice, a steady voice full of certainty. "I believed, when I was a young cub on my soul name search, that I had discovered who I truly was. I see now that I discovered a part of myself - but now, my Chief, I know who I am. From now on, I will be called Summerset." 

A moment of silence was all it took for the words to settle in, before Soulseeker howled for Summerset. Quickly joined by Woodsmoke and those below as his sendings filled the holt. The pack and tribe rang out in one song for the 'new' elf they would know. 

Summerset's own voice filled the howl, but hers was personal - she was howling not only for herself, but for her lovemate. _'Teva, gentle lovemate,'_ her thoughts filled as his image filled her mind. _'Thank you. I have found my way.'_


End file.
